The present invention relates to a dual chamber extrusion blow molded container with a single neck finish in which the chambers hold a liquid, gel-like substance, granular materials, food etc. and may be sealed with a single cap. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a container or a method which provides separation between the container chambers extending from the bottom of the container to the top of the sealing surface of the single neck finish.